The New Addition
by Avengers15
Summary: Olivia loves the Museum of Natural History, and feels as though she knows the exhibits personally. One night, as she's saying goodnight to her friends, she gets herself locked inside... Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries but I hope you enjoy! :) Please review! (also, it takes a bit to start moving, but please stick with it)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, ever. I hope whoever reads this likes it. I may or may not continue this, depending on what kind of reviews it gets. This takes place between NatM1 and NatM2. All characters belong to their proper owners.**

As Olivia made her way towards the museum, she noticed that the sun was going down. Although she knew the museum would be closing in the next 15 minutes, she felt that she had to at least go and see the exhibits. Even though they weren't real people, Olivia felt that they were her friends. _Just great_ she thought. _My friends are all a bunch of stuffed animals and wax figures behind glass cases._

After visiting all the exhibits, she had saved the best for last. Over the loudspeaker, she heard the employee announcing that the museum would close in 5 minutes, but she figured she could still make it to the Egyptian exhibit. She was of course, nervous that she would be locked in the museum alone, in the dark. But she knew that there had to be a night guard. The museum director, as goofy as he was, wouldn't just let all these priceless artifacts go through the night unwatched.

 ***roughly 18 minutes have passed***

"Excuse me, miss. The museum's closed, and you really need to leave now." said someone behind her. She hadn't realized it, but her 5 minutes had gone by. She always got lost in her thoughts when in Egypt. She turned around to see what must have been the night guard, keys in hand, ready to lock up. "Oh, sorry. I'm Olivia. Olivia Wood. But you can call me Vea. I'm not sure why I'm introducing myself, after all, we're probably never going to meet again! I just adore this museum, I come here all the time. I usually get lost in thought, if ya know what I mean..." she rambled. Dammit! She knew she had to work on talking to new people, but God she hadn't realized that it was this bad! He smiled. "That's alright. I'm Larry Daley, the night guard here as you could probably tell. I'm glad someone outside the museum staff is interested in this stuff. But unfortunately, you have to go now." He said rather urgently. She noticed he was getting anxious over the fact that she wasn't leaving, NOW. She eyed him suspiciously, "Right, I suppose I better get going. No rush though. It's not like anything bad or weird is gonna happen, right?" Was this guy gonna try to rob the museum? She certainly hoped not, and this guy seemed nice enough, but that could be just an act. Who was she kidding, nothing interesting ever happened in her life in the past, what could be different now? She should just go home and ignore the urgency with which Larry Daley the night guard was looking at her. How late was it anyway? How long had she been standing there, in the Egyptian exhibit, staring at the walls deep in thought? It didn't matter now. "Ha, yeah. But you really should go. Here, I'll walk you to the door." Larry said, motioning for her to lead the way. She was now curious about why he was so anxious for her to leave. Sure it was late, but it couldn't be that late. Besides, she hadn't done anything really suspicious or wrong. So she decided to come up with a reason to stay longer real quick. Oh, bathroom breaks always work, but she needed something that wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass. "Hey, I think I left my phone back in Egypt." she said after 'searching' through her pockets. It was actually in her inner jacket pocket, but he clearly didn't need to know that. "Oh, do you want me to go back and get it while you go to the lobby?" he offered. "I can just run back, it'll only take a second..." she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: woah I didn't mean to not update for forever!! I'm so sorry, and I know this is a short chapter, but I have another one coming. To answer some questions, yes, I plan on making Teddy and Sac a couple, it's set very soon after the first movie, and Ahk might get a girl ;) anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After a short moment of consideration, Larry decided that it wouldn't be that bad to let the young woman run back to get her phone. After all, he still had a couple minutes before the museum came to life. Hopefully by then she would be gone. "Alright, go ahead, but please do hurry." She nodded her thanks and quickly headed back the way they had come. After she had left, he headed to the diorama room to make sure it was locked up properly. After all, the last thing he needed wasfor little Mayans to shoot him again.

She quickly walked until she was out of his eyesight, then slowed down. As she rounded the corner to the Egyptian exhibit, she took a moment to admire the 30 foot statues guarding the pharaoh. They'd never really made her nervous before now. She took a deep breath, "Just your nerves. Nothings gonna happen, don't be silly." She walked through the entrance into the king's personal chamber and pulled her phone out. Mr. Daley was probably wondering where she had gone, since it had been a few minutes. She admired the spooky atmosphere one last time and shrugged as she started making her way out. That's when the strangest thing happened...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that last chapter was so short, and I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! I'm really glad you like this story! I am gonna try to update as much as I can, and not have such short chapters. I also LOVE reading your reviews, they're so helpful! Let me know if there's anything you guys want me to change with my writing style because I feel like I can make it better, I'm just not sure how. Ok, to the story!!**

Larry knew he had run out of time. He had made certain the Mayans were locked up tight, and then rushed to the Hall of African Mammals to make sure the lions wouldn't be able to eat him. As soon as he had finished with that, he had quickly made his way back to Egypt to see if Ms. Wood had found her phone. Although, he did suspect she suspected something. She couldn't possibly know how Ahkmenrah's tablet brought everything to life, could she? Larry could still hardly believe it himself. He really was out of time though.

"Oh. My. God." Vea breathed out. The twin jackal-headed guards were looking down on her. She had made it a quarter of the way out before she thought she heard something. Deciding it was just her mind playing tricks, she continued out. Then, halfway out she was certain she wasn't alone. As she turned to check behind her, the golden tablet of Ahkmenrah glowed bright for just a short moment. So short, she wasn't even sure it had happened. She determined it might not have been one of her brightest ideas to stay longer, and sped up her pace. But that's when, in her peripheral vision she caught movement up high. Is some idiot thief hiding up on those statues?? she thought incredulously. Nope. Not quite that simple, apparently. Now she was faced with two very large, VERY menacing statues with huge spears...pointed right at her. She was paralyzed. She knew she needed to get out of there, but her feet apparently didn't get the memo. As they were preparing to impale her, her feet realized the urgency of the situation and she started to run. Then she heard a voice, not Larry's. He said something in a language she didn't recognize, which was weird because she knew quite a few. She dove behind a pillar as the guards obeyed whatever the sharp command was and returned to their posts. As soon as she noticed she was no longer being attacked by huge jackals with spears, the reality of what just happened hit her. So many questions. First of all, what? Who else would be in the museum? Currently she was out of sight from anyone, but that probably wouldn't last very long. Did Larry know about this? He had to. She was running out of time, she could hear the soft footfalls of whoever had commanded the guards coming closer. She needed to find Larry, and to do so would require her to escape here and run. But how?

Ahkmenrah had awoken as usual, and as he was getting out of his sarcophagus he saw a short blonde female about to be impaled. Naturally, he ordered his guards to back down. Although he did not know this young lady, his guards usually tried spearing strangers on sight. The girl ran and dove out of sight, undoubtedly terrified. Perhaps she was a new exhibit? She was dressed more like Larry though. He started walking in the direction in which she had disappeared. As he started around the pillar, she jumped out and pushed him back, knocking the air out of him with surprise and force. She then sprinted out and down the hall, away from his exhibit. She really was strong for being so small. He decided to go after her and see if he could find Larry on the way.

Vea waited until whoever was approaching was very close. She knew she had the element of surprise, so best not to waste it. Just as he rounded the corner she rushed out and shoved him as hard as she could, hoping that would delay him long enough. And that he wouldn't call the statues down on her. After all, he had called them off earlier. The man was dressed in a gold cape, and something that looked like an Egyptian necklace a king or prince would wear. She had no time to wonder about this, as she needed to go. Vea made it out of Egypt with great speed. She barreled down the halls, only knowing where the turns were because she came here so often. In the corners of her eyes she could see everything moving, looking at her. She ended up in the Civil War room, and skidded to a stop. All the faceless dudes stopped fighting and looked up at her. Her mouth was open, from awe and exhaustion. She heard a couple of men arguing, and figured it had to be Lewis and Clark. The Civil war army started to approach her, so she could only afford a quick glance, but she noticed that Sacagawea wasn't in the case. She really could have used her calm reason right now, that is, of course, if the figure of her would be anything like the real Sacagawea. Olivia turned around and went back out into the hall, going back the way she'd come. She took a short moment while she was alone to breathe, and think. She should get to the front desk, right? That's where she could use the intercom to find Larry. After she had decided where she needed to get to, she took a deep breathe and started jogging. No reasonto waste precious energy running when she wasn't being chased. She didn't go back exactly the way she had come, especially if anything had chased her, so she took a short cut.

Larry had made it to Egypt to see an empty exhibit. No Olivia, no Ahk. This was bad. Really really bad. He looked up at the statues and said, "If you could tell me which way they went, that'd be great. I mean, you probably don't understand English bu-" the guards both pointed the opposite of the way he'd come. "Oh, well. Thats wonderful. Much appreciated." He said as he started running. He saw Ahkmenrah approaching him, and slowed down. Apparently, Ahk had chased the girl but she was fast, and he was in sandals and heavy Egyptian royal stuff. "I apologize Larry, I was not fast enough." Ahk said softly. "It's alright man, we'll find her. We should go find Teddy and Sac, I'm sure she'll be a great help!" so, they started off towards the front door, where Teddy's platform was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to write. I hope I portrayed each character correctly! Please review, because they really do help. Enjoy!**

Olivia had somehow managed to avoid running into any other people...or exhibits. She was nearly to the front desk when she felt the ground shake under her feet. What could that possib- oh. Oh no. You can't be serious. From around the corner the giant T-Rex skeleton bounded right towards her. She barely had time to register this fact before she turned and ducked into the bathroom. She peeked out to see a small remote controlled car, which she hadn't seen before. In it appeared to be a cowboy, and...a Roman general? They were pulling what appeared to be the rib bone of the T-Rex as they whizzed by. It felt like an earthquake as it ran past. She quietly shut the door and leaned against it. For the first time that evening she had a chance to actually think about what had happened.

As Larry approached the main hall, he noticed the faceless Civil War men, Attila and his Huns, and various other exhibits standing around nervously. In the midst of all the crowd he spotted the 26th President. He seemed to notice Larry at the same time and they approached each other. "Lawrence, my boy, we seem to have a problem!" Teddy said. "Yeah, I let someone stay a few minutes because she had forgotten her phone back in Egypt," Larry said motioning towards the pharoah. "I really should have gone with her, but I had to lock up the Mayans and-" Teddy held up his hand. "We may discuss what happened later, once we've affirmed this lady is alive, and willing to keep our secret." Larry nodded. "Perhaps, Sacagawea, you could track her. And we could send a few small search parties?" Ahk thought aloud. "That sounds like a wise plan." Sac agreed. "Someone should stay behind to calm the other exhibits. I will do my best, Lawrence." Teddy said, and went off to assure them that everything was alright. Just then Jed and Octavius pulled up. "Hey there, Gigantor! What's going on? Who's that terrified young miss back there?" Jed yelled up to the group. Larry, Ahk, and Sac all exchanged looks. "Well, um, let's find her first and then figure that out." Larry said. "Where did you see her and how long ago?" Sac kneeled down to them. "Well, we had just rounded a corner with Rexy whe-" Octavius began. "Aww come on, they don't need the whole gol'dern story, lets just show them!" Jed interrupted. He then spun the car around and floored it, going back the way they had come. Attlia and the Huns gave a yell and charged after them, while Larry sighed and followed with Sac and Ahk close behind


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you, Guest, for continuing to comment, it really helps. It means a lot.**

Olivia had really thought about what had happened, and the only explanation she could come up with was either the mushrooms she had eaten at dinner weren't regular mushrooms, or there was magic here. After maybe ten minutes of thought she decided that perhaps waiting it out in the women's bathroom might be the best option. She had thought about sneaking around and making a mad dash for the door but they were all undoubtedly locked. Who would bother to look in the bathroom any way? She got up and walked over to a sink. She turned the faucet on very low, so not to make any noise, making sure it was just a trickle and cupped her hands beneath it. After it had filled up a bit, she washed her face. Quietly she pulled a bunch of paper towels out one by one. She dried her face and opened the stall farthest from the door, took one out of the four towels and wiped down the seat, and sat down. She checked her phone. _Oh great, its barely 7:00. It's gonna be a long night._

Larry checked his watch. 7:30. They'd followed Jed and Octavius until it was clear they hadn't remembered which bathroom they'd seen Olivia in. They were sure she was in a bathroom, but she could be anywhere now. They were in the process of checking all the restrooms on the second floor when there were multiple shouts of surprise. Larry sprinted in the direction of the noise and was joined by Ahk, Teddy (he had calmed down the exhibits enough that he was able to help in the search) and Sac. He noticed a certain group of Huns was missing, which caused him to lay on the speed. Rounding a corner he saw the bathroom, and when he threw open the door, he couldn't believe what he saw.

She had been waiting patiently for about 15 minutes. After that, she was getting paranoid. Every sound that she heard she was terrified. Every time the air conditioner turned on she jumped, and she was so tense. She heard voices outside the main bathroom door, and she jumped up and crouched where she had been sitting. Balancing herself with her arms as she heard the door open, she quietly took her jacket off and tied it around her waist. Then like in the movies, whoever it was started pushing in the stall doors. She held her breath when she saw multiple pairs feet, one of which was in front of the stall next to her. She heard the stall door hit the wall and she jumped. Then, while they were walking to her stall, she got as far back from the door as possible so it wouldn't hit her. She still had three damp paper towels, so she took them and flattened them on her head and shoulders. Olivia had no idea what she was doing or why she thought it would work. But when the door flew open, she jumped off the toilet, started doing some form of tap/riverdance, and making weird noises with her voice. Each of the strange men in front of her gave a shout and backed away as she danced forward. She noticed that the one that seemed to be the leader had an axe, which freaked her out. _Boy I sure am glad I took all those dance classes back in high school_ Just then, as she was shimmying towards the door, it flew open and multiple people rushed through, the first being Larry Daley, who looked stunned at what he saw before him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry the last chapter took so long to put up, I lost my laptop for a while! But I found it so yay!! Ok, I know this is still the first night for Olivia, so I'm trying to think of ways to move time along without rushing things...any ideas would be VERY welcome! I'm working on the next chapter, and am at a loss for where to go next! Please, if anyone has any ideas or just how you think it should go, please please comment them!


End file.
